


The Power of Suggestion

by tasty_kate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswin tells Rory to touch himself as she watches him. Rory rationalizes that he and Amy haven't shagged in a while and just filed divorce papers; totally not cheating. One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from LJ's kink meme for the Eleventh Doctor.

The metal door rises, making the sound he often heard in films of a plank across a moat being raised. It was ominous, but he didn’t care if it meant he’d be that much farther away from the Daleks.

“In there, quickly,” came the disembodied voice of Oswin.

The door closes behind him and instinctively, he wants to run and stop it in case he needs a way out later but it closes before he reaches it. His heart is still racing.

“Okay, you’re safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like.”

Rory grabs the opening of his jacket. “Why?”

Oswin, clearly confused, asks, “Does there have to be a reason?”

Rory is almost exasperated. Her sense of humour was truly not appreciated at this juncture in time.

“Why’d you stop?”

“You weren’t serious, were you?”

“Who says I wasn’t?”

He pauses to gather himself again. “We’re not arguing about this.”

“But it’d be fun.”

“What, arguing?”

“No,” she trails, her voice a hint of seduction. “So go on then.”

He finds his arms almost flailing, “I’m not taking off my shirt!”

“Suit yourself; we can do it this way, too.”

He hesitates again. “Do what?” This woman, this impossible woman who can hack into Dalek asylum systems and save him, Amy, and the Doctor, was legitimately hitting on him. He was wondering when she was going to laugh and say something like, “Ah, had you going there!”

He would be waiting a long time.

“Mutual Masturbation.” He could almost hear the capital letters. Like she was spelling it out for him. Like he knew it was coming to this.

“W-what?” he sputtered.

“Oh, come now. It’s just a bit of fun. I got the ginger and the man with the massive chin off in another room, perfectly safe, and with plenty of time to spare.”

“We are not doing this.”

“But I’m already so hot.” Her voice dips down and sounds almost pained towards the end of her sentence. The change of tone stops him in his tracks. She truly was serious. “Do you know what it’s like to be trapped inside of this spaceship with not a single soul around to keep me company? I mean, granted, I’ve done quite well with keeping myself occupied, if you know what I mean,” a soft really? from Rory, “but it’s about time I’ve shaken it up. And it’s about time you’ve loosened up.” 

Maybe if he just stopped responding she’d take the hint.

Several moments pass and he thinks it’s worked.

“Mmm…” a throaty moan escapes over the intercom system.

His jaw nearly drops. He didn’t think too many things could surprise him nowadays, but this one’s taken the cake.

“Oh yeah…” Her voice is almost a whisper.

And in the most unfortunate circumstances, he feels a twinge of his own. He grumbles something to himself.

“Ah, ah---“ She whimpers.

Okay. Time for a plan. Plan one: Continue to ignore it and hope that not only the noise goes away, but as does his growing erection. Plan two: Call her out on it and say something lame like, “This is really uncalled for!” and pretend that he doesn’t actually enjoy it. Plan three: Just shrug his shoulders and go with it.

He goes with plan three. That method has always worked in the past.

He first palms a bit too rough on the front of his trousers, just to relieve some of the pressure building there.

“Yes, yes, touch yourself,” Oswin encourages.

Rory uses his finger tips to scrape along the front of his jeans to give his prick a unique sensation. He closes his eyes in pleasure. Ever since he and Amy have been on the rocks, he hasn’t had much want to self-pleasure, let alone have sex. God knows he wasn’t having sex with Amy and he wasn’t at the stage where he could have sex with someone else. But this works quite well.

“Pop open the button and slowly unzip yourself.”

He does as she asks and unzips excruciatingly slow, partly for Oswin, partly for himself. His prick juts out when the zip goes down far enough. He’s so hard, it’s almost uncomfortable.

“I want to see you tease yourself.”

He lets his fingers stroke and pinch softly at the head of his prick through his pants and moans softly.

“You can be loud. No one can hear you.”

He lightly strokes himself through his pants and moans a bit louder.

“Pull your pants down. I need to see you.”

He does and takes a moment before he grabs his prick.

“Oh, yes, you’re so gorgeous, Rory. What I would do to have you hard up inside of me. You’ve made me so wet and slippery, I can barely keep my fingers on my clit.”

Rory moans again, this time without restraint and begins to pump in earnest.

“Oh, so you like to hear me talk about touching myself? Right now I’m slowly pushing--” a small grunt, “three of my fingers inside of me.” Her voice is a pitch higher. “Oh god yes, I’m so tight and wet, just waiting for you. I’m fucking myself in time to your hand. Yes, yes, go slower, yes, oh god yes…”

He really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is. Amy is within walkable distance from him. But she didn’t want to be with him, she kicked him out. He needs this so much. 

“Yes, Rory, please go faster, I need this, please, oh god, please,” Oswin whimpers. He can hear her getting close. So he does what any other self-respecting male would do when taking commands from a woman’s voice while said voice is able to watch him: He slows down.

“Ooohhh, yes, you’re good. Oh yes, oh yes,” she begins to pant in time to his strokes.

Rory begins to feel his orgasm rise in his abdomen. He speeds up his movement and he hears her pants keeping in time with him. The thought of this woman, getting off to him getting off, watching his every moment and fucking herself in time to his strokes finally sends him over the edge and he moans loudly, allowing himself to cum all over his hand. Oswin follows shortly after, her breathy groans echoing off the walls of the asylum.

While Rory regains his composure and desperately searches for something to clean himself with, he hears Oswin say in a perky voice, “Thanks so much, Nina! I needed that more than you would know.”

Rory half-heartedly chuckled. “Mutual.”


End file.
